zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Sword of Light
The Sword of Light is the Essence Weapon of Light Overview The Sword of Light is modular semi-sentient double edged sword with an almost unrivaled amount of light magic. The sword is currently owned by Ayala Ma, however is still frequently wielded by its previous owner Seishi Ma. In terms of Light Magic the Sword is currently the third most powerful know source after the Sage Medallion and the Essence Stone, the latter of which is presumed destroyed. As a weapon the Sword of Light is fairly high tier with few weapons matching or surpassing it. It is however inferior to the Master Sword and is generally considered on par with the Scythe of Shadow, Glaive of the Inferno, Morning's Edge, and Starborn Edge. The Sword was created in AD-1200 by a light mage and member of the Guardian Order, Tendresse de Lumière. Tenderesse skill and power as a Light Mage saw him appointed to wield and protect the Essence Stone of Light; it also attacked Arch Angel to him who used him as a host. Fearing the destructive potential Arch Angel would possess, the Guardian Order sent Soldat du Ciel, a close friend of Tendresse to execute Tendresse and force the Angel to take a new host. Knowing his fate was inevitable and wanting to prevent this from happening again, Tendresse resigned himself to his fait but at the moment Soldat's sword struck he imbued with both the power of the Essence Stone of Light and his own Soul; creating the Sword of Light out of Soldat's Divine Sword. This act also bound Arch Angel to the Sword of Light ensuring only someone capable of wielding it would be able to transform into the Angel. Some time later the sword was destroyed and reduced to a single metal shard. The shard retains to weapons full power and is capable of reforming for anyone Tenderesse's soul allows. Shattering and gaining the ability to reform as granted an advantage to over the original form. The not only is it less cumbersome to carry, it also has the ability to modify it form to one more appropriate to its current owner. While always taking the form of a double edge sword with a hand guard the Sword of Light is capable of altering it size to best suit to needs and style of its own. The shard can also be implanted into other object, granting non-sword weapons access to nearly the full power of the normal shape. Currently four forms are known from its current and previous owners: Holy Light Sword - The original form used by Soldat du Ciel. This version is identical in every way to Soldat's sword before it was transformed into the Sword of Light. This form consistent is thin, medium length blade with noticeable damage. It had a one handed hilt with a narrow guard. This form was not able to turn into a single shard of metal and there for could not be implanted into other weapons; however, it did retain the divine enchantment of its base. Arming Sword - The Sword of Light took this form during the many years the sword was owned by Darrim it took the form of a plain and stand sized arming sword frequently used by solders to best take advantage of Darrim's versatile combat style. Hand and a Half Broad Sword, - The form taken when wielded by Seishi Ma, this form often nicknamed the Holy Light Sword after its owns status as a Paladin. Likely taken from Seishi's own subconscious the Sword Blade resembled the Legendary Master Sword only wider and with a Sage of Light symbol instead of a Triforce. The Hand Guard remains unique however and has been best described as wing-like. Short Sword - The form taken for its current owner Ayala Ma as a result of her smaller stature and tendency to use the sword as a secondary weapon. Hilt heavily resembles and is likely subconsciously modeled after the form the sword takes when he father wields it. That almost resembles a normal short sword, however it briefly widens just after the base before narrowing back down to a proper-wide. The design combines with the shape of the hand guard to make an excellent blade catcher. This has jokingly been referred to as Short Light and Little Light by both Senshi and Oberon. The soul of Tendresse de Lumière ensure only those deemed both worthy of the sword and compatible with Arch Angel are able to wield it. After passing of Soldat du Ciel the sword seems to choose those who have a strong moral base and a desire to bring right to the world. It also seems to have a soft spot for those who have the potential to be great hero's but perhaps need a right nudge. It will however, deny those who single minded devotion to a noble goal may over ride there moral judgement. To prevent Arch Angel from possessing to much power, the sword will never allow itself to be wielding by someone whose magic power is to great. Should an unworthy individual take hold of the Sword it violently return to its default form and return to the hands of its proper owner. The swords sentience has also been seen in the form of partial memory. The Sword of Light seems to be able to remember past enemies and will transform into a full blade to warn its current owner of the nearby danger if they are unaware. To date there the only known instance of this happening was to warn Ayala Ma of Taden Hothnight who was in the form a Kashin at the time. Unfortunately the nature of the warning was not understood rendering the Swords efforts moot. Angel Key Since Arch Angel used and multiplies the abilities of its host the Guardians were rightfully concerned with the potential destructive power the Angel would be capable if using the body of one of there more powerful wizards. To prevent this the Sword of Light was created as a key to the transformation so Arch Angel could only possess someone capable of wield in the Sword of Light ultimately restricting it to more melee focused fighters. The Sword's key function also provided an unexpected bonus in allowing Arch Angel to temporarily possesses the Sword owner even if they're not of the Guardian blood line as; seen when Seishi Ma beaome Arch Angel during his wife's tenure as host. However this transference requires the host and the sword owner to be of, "One Soul," in a sense meaning they must have a close relation and have the same emotional mind set at the moment of transformation. Since outside the presence of a Ma, Arch Angel only takes control in battles against "Being of great and unquestioning evil that can not be allowed to exist," times where the transference are possible as fairly limited. Origin Theories In the centuries since the swords creation, it origin has become lost to history. Initially out of boredom Senshi Ma began researching the history and nature of the Sword of Light and Scythe of Shadow. While his research has developed little results recent encounters with Issac Temlar and Darrel Mytura has lead him to theories that the two weapons along with the Glaive of the Inferno and Morning's Edge share a common origin. In addition be believe as there most also two more weapons of equal power to representing the elements of water and forest. Attempts to fight evidence of this have so far been unsuccessful. Past Cannon A prototype version of the Sword of Light was originally seen in the third RPG known as the Essence Wars. In it six Essence Gems were used to create a number of items with varying abilities with attributes set to there element. Among these the swords were the most powerful after the Gems themselves. Sword of Light was claimed by Seishi Ma, however was not soul bound to him and lacked any of the additional attributes its current name sake possesses. The Sword of Light also appeared in the Wind Waker RPG where it was owned by Seishi Ma's namesake great-grandson Seishi Shinigami. The form the Sword took was presumed to appear to same as it did for Seishi Ma however as Seishi Shinigami dual-wielded the sword along with his grandfathers fire-enchanted blade it was likely smaller. Category:Items Category:Link64Gogetta Category:Light